1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaged apparatus for controlling the hydrocarbon dewpoint of a gas stream, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to preassembled apparatus for removing condensible components from a gas stream particularly adapted for use in cold environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many various processes and apparatus have been developed and used for controlling the hydrocarbon dewpoint of a gas stream. Such processes and apparatus function to remove condensible hydrocarbon components from the gas stream so that such components are not present in the gas stream and therefore do not condense and accumulate in pipelines and other downstream gas processing apparatus. In areas of extremely cold wintertime environments such as Canada and Alaska, in order to transport hydrocarbon gas streams by pipeline from the location of production of the gas stream to a point of use or further processing, it is mandatory that the hydrocarbon dewpoint of the gas stream be controlled so that liquids are not condensed in the pipeline and associated processing equipment. The presence of condensed and accumulated liquids in gas transporting pipelines, separators and other associated equipment is detrimental in that severe damage to the equipment can occur.
While apparatus for dehydrating gas streams and removing condensible components therefrom by refrigeration have been used heretofore, such apparatus are generally elaborate and expensive to install and operate. By the present invention, packaged apparatus, i.e., skid mounted and preassembled apparatus, for controlling the hydrocarbon dewpoint of a gas stream is provided which is economical to install and operate and which takes economical advantage of the cold environment in which the apparatus is installed as well as the heat produced during operation of the apparatus.